Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Background At the age of three, Samus Aran witnessed her entire planet become a victim of mass genocide at the hands of space pirates, lead by a monstrous alien dragon named Ridley. Alone for a while, Samus was eventually discovered by a race of aliens called the Chozo, who took pity on the child and adopted her as their own, injecting her with their DNA to help her better fit in. Training with the Chozo for years, she was far beyond the limits of a normal human at age 14. She later joined the Federation Police, exceeding nearly everybody there and becoming one of the most dangerous and determined bounty hunters in the galaxy. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique' *'Combat Expertise' *'Athletic Ability' *'Alien Physiology': After facing many perils from outer space, meeting many a large amount of alien species, Samus has gotten some alien biology into her body, which includes Phazon, Metroid, and Chozo DNA. Equipment *'Power Suit:' Combat armor designed by the Chozo civilization to take advantage of Samus' genetic enhancements. It comes equipped with an upgradeable Arm Cannon and an endless supply of Oxygen. Its basic state can barely help Samus on her adventures, but it can be upgraded with many kinds of new weapons and functions. *'Suit Upgrades:' These generally increase the suit's durability, while also adding some sort of new function. **'Varia Suit:' Originally meant to be called Barrier Suit, this is the most iconic version of the Suit. It protects Samus from extreme temperatures, parasites, and acid. It also reduces all damage taken. **'Gravity Suit:' Negates the effects of abnormal gravitational fields, allowing Samus to move freely in water and lava. It improves her visibility underwater, and provides even higher protection than the Varia Suit. In most games, it's the last Suit that Samus can acquire. **'Fusion Suit: '''While not exactly an upgrade, this suit has been modified with Metroid cells to be able to absorb X Parasites. It can download data from designated stations. Canonically, it is Samus' latest version of the suit. **'Phazon Suit: Easily one of the most powerful versions of the suit. It is the result of Phazon corrupting Samus' Gravity Suit. It reduces all damage by 50% and provides immunity to Blue Phazon (but not Red Phazon), which emits deadly radiation. It also allows Samus to channel Phazon into a deadly beam, which was essential for defeating the Metroid Prime. It was taken from Samus by the Metroid Prime, possibly to create Dark Samus. **'''Dark Suit: Protects Samus from toxic substances, and reduces damage caused by Dark Aether's atmosphere by 80%. **'Light Suit:' A Suit that combines the best of Chozo and Luminoth technology. It negates damage taken by toxic substances, and Dark Aether's atmosphere. **'PED Suit (Phazon Enhancement Device Suit): ' Modifications done by the Galactic Federation in order to allow Samus to survive Phazon poisoning. With it, Samus can exchange a full Energy Tank for some seconds of Hypermode, which lets her use several Hyper weapons. **'Zero Suit:' It's a light blue jumpsuit that Samus wears underneath her Power Suit, in case it malfunctions. It leaves Samus very exposed, but it also lets her take full advantage of her Chozo enhancements. She is much more nimble and quick without the Power Suit. Although she can't make use of her trusty Arm Cannon in this outfit, she still carries a Paralyzer. *'Arm Cannon:' The Power Suit comes equipped with this cannon, it can shoot the Power Beam, which is kind of a misleading title, since it is pretty weak in comparison to other Chozo weapons. Luckily, Samus can upgrade this beam to give it multiple special properties. **'Charge Beam:' A simple upgrade that allows Samus to charge up all of her other beams in order to unleash a huge and devastating blast. It can be used to draw healing items towards Samus. If Samus uses a Spin Jump while charging up, it gives her a protective field that can damage enemies. It can also be used alongside missiles to create deadly Charge Combos. **'Long Beam: '''An outdated upgrades that only appears in the original Metroid and its remake. It increases the range of all beams that Samus can use. **'Wide Beam and Spazer Beam:' Both of these upgrades have similar functions. The Spazer increases the amount of shots fired at the same time to three, but it can only hit a single target, causing more damage than the normal beams. The Wide Beam also fires three beams at the same time, but these beams split further, and can hit multiple targets with a single shot. **'Wave Beam:' One of the most prominent upgrades in the series. A powerful, electricity-based beam that can penetrate transparent and semi-transparent objects, like barriers. In some cases, it can even travel through opaque walls. As its name suggests, it travels in a wave-like pattern, and it can home on enemies. **'Ice Beam:' Another one of Samus' most common weapons. If the name didn't make obvious enough, it is capable of freezing all kinds of items and creatures. Samus can use frozen enemies as platforms, or she can destroy them immediately by shooting missiles at them. She can also combine it with the Plasma Beam to cause thermal shock, which causes different parts of a structure to change size, causing massive damage. **'Plasma Beam:' One of the most powerful beams in her arsenal, this beam can pierce through several enemies in a single shot, even without the Spazer. It shoots Plasma energy, which is the Fourth state of matter, and it's what lightning is made of. It is safe to assume that the Plasma Beam is as hot as lightning, since it can easily melt metals and set enemies on fire. It can also be used to weld materials. **'Grapple Beam:' A beam of magnetic energy that can be used to grab onto enemies and objects. Samus can use it to swing between certain points. In some occasions, it has been represented as a separate add-on to the Power Suit, instead of an upgrade for the arm cannon. It also has some upgrades for itself: ***'Grapple Lasso: Used to tear objects apart. With enough tension, it can destroy reinforced steel doors, and other robotic components. ***'Grapple Voltage: '''It can be used to steal energy from enemies and other power sources. This energy can later be redirected onto other things, likes circuits or terminals. ***'Hyper Grapple: 'An upgrade that can only be used in Hypermode. It can be used to absorb Phazon from an enemy, or to inject it into one, causing massive damage and corruption. **'Phazon Beam/Hyper Beam: A devastating beam of pure Phazon that can be accessed in two different ways: Entering Hypermode with the PED Suit, and shooting while liquid Phazon is near while using the Phazon Suit. This beam is capable of destroying most enemies in just a couple of shots. **'Dark Beam:' A piece Luminoth technology that mimics the dark energy used by the inhabitants of Dark Aether. Very effective on Light-elemental beings. It has limited ammo, but even without ammo, it can use charged shots. Its charged shot is called the Entangler, and it encases the target in a hard shell, similar to the effects of the Ice Beam. **'Light Beam: '''The opposite of the Dark Beam. It shoots extremely fast blasts of Light energy that burn the enemy, but it still has limited ammo. The charged version, called Lightblast, works similarly to a shotgun, in that it has a scattershot function. **'Annihilator Beam:' A deadly combination of the Light and Dark Beams. It also has limited ammo and can fire homing shots that destroy both Light and Dark-based beings. Its charged version is called the Disruptor, which gives up the homing effect for a massive explosion. **'Nova Beam: A devastating beam created by Space Pirates. It can pirece the nigh-unbreakable Phazite material. Usually used in conjunction with the X-Ray Visor. **'Diffusion Beam: '''An upgrade to the Charge Shot. It makes the beam scatter around the point of impact. **'Hyper Beam (Super Metroid Version): An extremely powerful weapon obtained after absorbing the Baby Metroid's energy. With it, Samus was able to curbstomp Mother Brain's final form, which had previously incapacitated Samus and the Baby Metroid. **'Affinity Weapons:' Special weapons which were designed for different Bounty Hunters. She is no expert with them, but they still pack quite a punch. ***'Battlehammer:' A nuclear-powered heavy mortar weapon, originally used by Weavel. Its ammunition causes large explosions when they come into contact with the enemy. ***'Volt Driver:' An electric weapon that is said to draw energy from the planet's electromagnetic in order to produce multi-terawatt bursts of electricity. Its normal shots have a rapid fire function, while charged shots are slow-moving, but cause huge explosions. Originally used by Kanden. ***'Magmaul: '''A magmatic weapon whose projectiles can bounce on walls, roll along the floor, and instantly burn the enemy. The charged variant causes a large explosion. Originally used by Spire. ***'Judicator:' An ice-based weapon that shoots Plasma at near 0K temperatures. Its shots are able to ricochet oof different surfaces. The charged version shoots three beams at the same time. Originally used by Noxus. ***'Shock Coil:' A stolen Galactic Federation weapon that emits a short-ranged, continuous burst of concentrated, high density neutrinos, and seeks the nearest target. Sylux's weapon of choice. ***'Imperialist:' A sniper-type weapon which shoots a deadly beam that can kill most enemies in one shot to the head. As expected from a sniper weapon, it has poor firing rate, but great accuracy. Originally used by Trace. *'Missile Launcher:' An upgrade that adds ballistic potential to Samus' arsenal. Samus has a limit of 255 missiles at her disposal, but she can collect more if they are scattered around the battlefield. Missiles are more destructive than regular, uncharged beams, and are able to home on enemies. There are more types of missiles that Samus can use: **'Super Missiles:' A powered-up version of the regular missiles. They have the destructive potential of five missiles combined. **'Seeker Missiles: An upgrade that allows Samus to shoot five homing missiles at the same time. Samus can lock onto five different targets, or five times onto a single target. **'''Ice Missiles: An alternative to the Ice Beam, in case it is not available. These can freeze any enemy or object for a short period of time. **'Diffusion Missiles: '''A chargeable version of the Ice Missiles. When they come into contact with a target or a wall, they cause an icy explosion with a large radius. **'Hyper Missiles:' Extremely powerful Phazon-infused misiles that can only be used while in Hypermode, and cause a giant Phazon explosion upon impact. *'Charge Combos:' Powerful techniques that combine the power of fully charged beams with Super Missiles. **'Wavebuster:' The Wave Beam's Charge Combo. It fires a constant stream of electricity that follows and paralyzes the enemy. It uses up five missiles per second. **'Ice Spreader:' Basically, the same thing as Diffusion Missiles, but with a longer reach, and more cost in missiles. **'Flamethrower:' The Plasma Beam's Charge Combo. A short-range sustained fire weapon that immediately ignites the enemy, reducing their stamina, and weakening them. **'Darkburst: The Dark Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of Dark Ammo, and 10 missiles to open a dimensional rift that draws in all enemies nearby. **'''Sunburst: The Light Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of Light Ammo, and 10 missiles to shoot an extremely hot ball of light that explodes upon impact, incinerating most enemies. **'Sonic Boom:' The Annihilator Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of both Light and Dark ammo, and 5 missiles to shoot pure sonic energy that distorts the fabric of space and time. One of Samus' strongest attacks. *'Morph Ball:' A complex piece of Chozo technology that allows Samus to turn into a sphere 0.8 metres in diameter. It allows Samus to access tight areas, and it gives her faster movement speed. It allows Samus to use bombs, and it can be upgraded as well. **'Spring Ball:' Allows Samus to jump in Morph Ball form. **'Boost Ball:' Allows Samus to boost her speed while in Morph Ball form, letting her charge up kinetic energy sufficient to wreck walls or damage some enemies. **'Spider Ball:' Allows Samus to do what a spider can cling onto magnetic rails. (Note: In Metroid II, the Spider Ball allowed Samus to climb up all kinds of walls). **'Death Ball:' Makes Samus become an electric conductor that highly damages enemies, being able to kill them in one or two attacks. **'Hyper Ball:' Allows Samus to shoot homing bolts of electricity while in Morph Ball form. Only usable in Hypermode. *'Bombs: '''Small explosives that can only be used in Morph Ball form. Not very powerful, but can be useful to reach certain spots. *'Power Bombs:' Extremely powerful explosives that can only be used in Morph Ball form. They release a massive heat wave that can wipe out all kinds of alien creatures and even heavily armored humans. Its destructive force cannot be contained with common materials. *'Visors:' The part of the Power Suit that protects her face, while also allowing her to lock onto targets with ease. It can be upgreaded with more functions. **'Scan Visor:' Can be used to analyze a target, revealing its origin, attack pattern, and weakness. **'Thermal Visor:' Allows Samus to scan the target's heat signature, which can be useful when looking for weak spots, or when fighting in the dark. Explosions can restrict its use. **'X-Ray Visor:' It uses X-rays to see in situations where the visible spectrum of light may prove inadequate. Can locate weak spots very easily. **'Dark Visor:' Allows Samus to see between dimensions, making invisible objects, visible. **'Echo Visor: It is based upon echolocation and allows Samus to see sound waves by replacing her HUD with a monochromatic false-color representation. It can be used to see the invisible via sound waves. **'''Command Visor: This visor allows Samus to command her ship from far away. This can be used to command the ship to do bombing runs, carry heavy objects, or land in a designated position. *'Power Grip:' Allows Samus to easily maneuver while grabbing onto ledges. Riveting, I know. *'High Jump Boots:' They increase Samus' jumping capabilities x1/2. *'Space Jump: ' Allows Samus to jump an infinite amount of times. *'Screw Attack: ' An upgrade to the Space Jump that adds killing power to the move. *'Speed Booster:' Allows Samus to rapidly accelerate to speeds way faster than sound. Can also be used to charge towards different directions with no gravitational input. This technique is called Shinespark. *'Gravity Boost:' Allows Samus to hover underwater. Can only be used in conjunction with the Gravity Suit. *'Hazard Shield:' Negates environmental damage, like acid rain, Gel Fuel, and to a small extent, Phazon. *'Metroid Detector:' A planet-wide Metroid detector. *'X-Ray Scope:' Allows Samus to see through solid walls. Feats Strength *Froze the Sun using her Ice Beam. *Pulled Vorash out of a pool of lava and threw it around with apparent ease, a fish creature about the size of an orca covered in hardened magma. *Can damage Dark Samus who withstood a massive pocket dimension collapsing and a massive planet exploding. *Can move just fine on planets much more massive than earth even without her power suit. *Can repel attacks from the Metroid Queen *Caused a volcanic eruption with her Power Beam *Samus’s Power Bombs are capable of blowing up planets *Can damage Tallon IV Metroids who supposedly survived Leviathan’s impact Speed *By using the Gravity Suit, she escaped the vacuum of space. *Caught a point blank bullet immediately after it was fired out of a gun. *Faster than Ridley who could move faster than her 72x FTL ship. *Casually avoid gunfire in her weakest suit *Can tag Dark Samus who can planet hop *Can run at supersonic speeds on a planet with gravity hundreds of times higher than Earth’s Durability *The Power Suit managed to survive the temperatures of the core of a star. *Survived getting crushed by the Omega Pirate. *Tanked a blast from Dark Samus. *Able to endure hits from the likes of Ridley and Mother Brain. *As durable as Dark Samus who withstood a massive pocket dimension collapsing and a massive planet exploding. *Survived a crash landing in her Zero Suit *Varia Suit was unscathed from Ridley’s attacks *Varia Suit and Samus’s gunship endured a large scale explosion *Various suits completely protect against extreme temperatures and hazards such as lava and acid *Remained unfazed by power bombs detonating beside her *Can resist the various corruptive effects of Phazon with certain suits *Survived being in the Infinity Void which is a dimension of formless antimatter Skill * Raised and trained by an ancient race of super intelligent aliens. * Has killed Ridley in every encounter they've had. * Infused with Chozo DNA to increase her body’s adaptability and physical capability far beyond its normal capacity, and trained to be a master of the Power Suit for years * Became a bounty hunter and took on all sorts of grueling tasks for several years * Fought against the space pirates and their ever expanding set of technology * Stopped Mother Brain’s scheme to control the galaxy twice * Defeated a Phazon enhanced Metroid known as Metroid Prime, even after it stole her Phazon Suit and became Dark Samus a Phazon enhanced being with Samus’s own genetic material * Defeated rogue bounty hunters in Prime Hunters and vanquished an unstoppable being that terrorized the Alimbic Cluster a millenia ago * Stopped the Ing from corrupting Aether * Defeated corrupt bounty hunters in Prime 3 and some other shit * Exterminated the Metroid population * Vanquished the X parasites who mimic the genetic material of anyone they come in contact with, which included Samus at her full power Weaknesses *Somehow seems to lose all her upgrades at the start of each mission. *Suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. *If the power suit uses up too much power, it will simply fall off, leaving her in her zero suit *Without her suit she loses a large portion of her fire power. *Other M ruined her character. *Power Suit totally makes her look like a man. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Metroid Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Snipers Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human Mutates Category:Protagonists